The Truth
by Matt-LOTR
Summary: The is Kingdom Hearts the way I put it... R&R... Please...[SoKairi, Clorith, Reffie] READ THIS! CHAPTER ELEVEN UP! I shall reveal other pairings as I move on... Soon... Soon Enough... MWAH!
1. Night of the Heartless

**_((A/N: This is my version of Kingdom Hearts starting from when the heartless first attack! Then it becomes rather different...))  
_**  
-=Change of Scene.  
[]=Change of Point of View.  
()=Author Notes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Truth  
Chapter One  
Night of the Heartless  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow...Look at that storm..." said Sora. "Wait a second...THE RAFT!" sora got out of his PJ's and got dressed and swam to the beach. He looked around and Shadow Monsters appeared at attacked him. "The monsters from the dream! Kairi! Riku!" He ran passed them and approched Riku.  
  
"Sora," said Riku.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Join me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Join the darkness..."  
  
"What do you mean?! what about Kairi?!"  
  
"Don't worry...She's coming."  
  
"Shut up! Your not Riku!"  
  
"Ugh...Sora!"  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Help me..."  
  
"RIKU! THE SHADOW!" The shadows started to swallow Riku. Sora extended his hand. Riku grabbed it. The darkness swallowed both of them. Riku dissapeared and a Keyblade stood in Sora's hand. "The Keyblade?"  
  
"Sora..." Riku said.  
  
"Riku?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Let's get Kairi!"  
  
"Yeah." Sora and Riku ran to the Secret Place and Kairi stood there.  
  
"KAIRI!" Riku yelled.  
  
"Sora...Riku..." Kairi whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Help me..." The door behind her opened and she flew towards them.  
  
Riku tried to grab her but she phased through him. "SORA! CATCH HER!" he yelled. She flew towards Sora and his chest glowed and hers did too. She flew to him and he caught her. "Holy Shi-" The wind blew him and they crashed into each other and flew out of the Secret Place.  
  
A giant Shadow looked down at them and grabed Sora, crushing his bones causing him to yell.  
  
"OH GOD! THE PAIN!" Sora yelled. Kairi was knocked out and Riku was there, helpless. "dammit," he mumbled. He cut through the hand with the Keyblade and defeated the Shadow causing him to take form into a keyblade that landed in Riku's hand. "Nice Keyblade Riku! No time to talk! Get on the raft," He said picking up Kairi. They all ran towards the raft and took sail into darkness. The raft became a gummi Ship and flew out of Destiny islands into space. Sora tunred to Riku. "Our...parents...are..."  
  
"Dead..." Riku answered.  
  
"damn," he mumbled. Sora sat down against the wall and looked at Kairi. _'What did I do to deserve this...Kairi...I really like you...but Riku does too...love him...not me...'_  
  
"Sora..." Riku said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What were those things..."  
  
"Heartless."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"what," Sora mumbled.  
  
"No time to joke around, Sora"  
  
"I know...Lighten up man..."  
  
"Alright...Fine"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just for the record. Before Kairi wakes up. I don't love her any more"  
  
"What? Why not?" Sora blurted out.  
  
"Cause. I got other women."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Uh oh...You lightened up too much!"  
  
"COME ON! BRING IT!"  
  
"NO WRESTLING!"  
  
"TRY ME!" Riku said playfully.  
  
"Oh crud" Sora yelped before getting glomped by Riku.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay..." Riku said gasping for air.  
  
"I win" Sora said exhaushted.  
  
"Okay...So that's **45-1**" Riku exagerated.  
  
"Sword fights don't count," said a different voice. "Get up you lazy bums."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sora and Riku joked with Kairi.  
  
**_[Kairi's Point of View]_**  
  
"Get up bums," I said.  
  
"Hey...Wazzup?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yeah...What's...Up...?" Sora asked, gasping for breath.  
  
"Nothing..." I said.  
  
"So...Kairi...Who do ya like?" Riku asked, laughing. He couldn't breathe.  
  
"Nobudy" I lied to them.  
  
"Really..." Sora said, still gasping for air.  
  
"Sora...You are the King of all Bums!" I said joking._ 'Man...Sora is so cute...WHAT AM I SAYING?! The truth? I don't know..._'  
  
"What am I?" Riku asked.  
  
"A measly peasant," I said. 'Now I couldn't breathe. Man...this is funny!'  
  
**_[Sora's Point of View]_**  
  
"A peasant," I laughed.  
  
"Shut it Sora!" Riku joked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_[Author's Point of View](Had to...I don't know why though)_**  
  
Sora and Kairi were in the Cockpit all alone because Riku fell asleep 2 minutes after an hour of instense laughter. "So..." Sora asked. "Want a soda?"  
  
"Sure," Kairi answered.  
  
"Okay," Sora said walking to the Vending Machine on the ship. "What do ya want?"  
  
"A bottle of Water," She replied.  
  
"Okie dokie," Sora said putting in a quarter. He clicked the water button. He inserted another quater and clicked the coke button. He walked over to Kairi and gave her the water and sat down. "So Kairi..." He paused. "Do you like Riku...I mean like like..."  
  
"What? No! I like someone else!!!" She answered.  
  
"So you lied earlier..." Sora said.  
  
"So you noticed."  
  
"Yup!" He said laying down lazily.  
  
"Sora...You're a lazy bum King," She joked.  
  
"Call me your majesty."  
  
"Okay, Your Majesty!" she joked. "Um...Sora..." she paused. "I don't like Riku...because...I love you Sora...Sora?"  
  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZ" Sora slept.  
  
"THAT BUM FELL ASLEEP!?" she angrily spoke aloud. "Whatever..." She lied down next to Sora and fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**End of Chapter One...**  
_  
_**R&R  
**_  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingom hearts or Square Enix.**


	2. Heartless Ships

_**((A/N:Yawn Huh? ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY...Alrighty...Um...REVIEW DAMMIT!))  
**_  
-=Chaging Scenes.  
[]=Point of View.  
()=Author's note.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Truth  
Chapter Two  
Heartless Ships**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey..." Riku said to Sora. Sora got up instantly.  
  
"What's up?" He said yawning. When he got up he noticed Kairi's hand on him. This made him blush and he looked like he was thrown into a oven at 6000 degrees. "woah..." he mumbled.  
  
"Heh...A bit pre-occupied?" Riku joked. Sora blushed even more.  
  
"Shut up Riku!" He said as he took Kairi's hand off of him. "So...Where are we?  
  
"I don't know, retard..." Riku stated. "This our first time off Destiny islands!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Sora mumbled. Kairi got up and snuck up on Sora.  
  
"boo" Kairi said. Sora jumped up and yelled and getting the living crap scared out of him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora yelled. All Riku could do is laugh. "Not...Funny..."  
  
"Yeah it is..." Riku said turning to the wheel. Sora just sighed and sat down in a chair.  
  
'Hmm...I'm hungry.' Sora thought. "Yo Riku...Where's the food we packed?"  
  
"Fridge...Straight down the hall..." Riku said.  
  
"Yeah...Food...Yummy..." Sora said walking down the hall. Sora opened the fridge and grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Apples are so good...Yum..."  
  
"boo" Kairi said. Sora jumped up again and this time he yelled like a girl, which isn't good for a boy.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed. "No..More...Go...Scare...Riku..."  
  
"I can't...He's driving." Kairi stated.  
  
"Oh man..." Sora said biting into his apple. The ship shook. "What now?"  
  
"Sora! This could be serious!" Kairi said.  
  
"whatever..." Sora mumbled as they walked into the cockpit. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing...Just making sure you two are awake...No sleeping..." Riku said calmly.  
  
"But, It's night time..." Sora said stupidly.  
  
"That's space you lazy bum." Riku stated.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sora mumbled.  
  
"Now what?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I dunno" Sora said sitting in his seat. "Hey...There's a sign!"  
  
"It says '500 miles to Traverse Town-' and '1000 miles to Destiny Islands-'" Riku said.  
  
"Traverse Town then..." Sora said. Sora curled up in his oversized shirt and crossed him arms in his shirt. He started to slip and fall. He rolled off of the seat and bonked his head twice. Once on the desk and once on the floor. "OH SHI-OW THAT HUR-OW!" _**(That just happened to me lol)  
**_  
"Lazy bum." Kairi and Riku said.  
  
"Ow..." Sora said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora still on the floor got up. "Ow..." Sora said.  
  
_**[Kairi's Point of View]**_  
  
_'I think he is clumsy but, I really like him...or love him...too bad he fell asleep last night...'_  
  
**_[Riku's Point of View]_**  
  
_'Oh boy...What an idiot.'  
_  
**_[Sora's Point of View]_**  
  
_'ow...'_  
  
**_[Author's Point of View]_**  
  
Sora stood up and staggered. "That really hurt" Sora said. "My head hurts."  
  
"Mine too..." Riku said.  
  
"From what?" Sora asked.  
  
"You complaining." Riku stated.  
  
"Hey..." Sora said.  
  
"Now your a lazy bum prince Riku..." Kairi stated.  
  
"Sora isn't my father..." Riku joked.  
  
"Shut up son!" Sora joked.  
  
"You Sora..." Riku said.  
  
"Yeah...Whatever..." Sora mumbled.  
  
The ship shook and other ships fired at them. "Surrender at once!" said the Heartless.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Riku yelled. He tripped over what seemed to be Sora on top of Kairi. "Would you two lovebirds get the heck up?"  
  
"WHAT?! LOVEBIRDS?! NO!!! NEVER!!!" Sora and Kairi yelled blushing like crazy. Sora got up and got to the gunner's seat.  
  
_'Sora...If you only knew'_ Kairi thought. She sat down and buckled up.  
  
_'Kairi...If you only knew'_ Sora thought. He sat down and grabbed the gun aimer and shot at the Heartless as Riku regained control over the ship and speeding to the so called Traverse Town.  
  
"SORA!" Kairi yelled as a missle shot the gunner section knocking out Sora. "I LOVE YOU!" Sora didn't hear her. Only Riku did.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kairi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I like you a lot, Kairi." Sora said calmly. "I don't like you. I love you Kairi. A whole lot..."  
  
"Well..." Kairi replied. "Too bad...My heart is with Riku." Riku appeared. "He is my man."  
  
"But he doesn't like you!" Sora yelled in tears. "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! NOT LIKE I DO!!!"  
  
"Too bad, Sora..." Riku stated. "I love her now...A lot..." He kissed her on the lips and he left.  
  
"Bye Sora..." Kairi said. "When you die...I don't care...where you go..." She left.  
  
Sora stood there on his knees...crying. "Why...Riku...Why...You stole her from me...WHY?!" Sora yelled in tears. "WHY ARE YOU SO COMPETITIVE!?"  
  
A man walked up to Sora. "Hello...I am Ansem. What you saw was the future. I can change it if you let me help you...All I'll do is take control of you and get you going in the right direction." Ansem stated.  
  
"You can?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes..." Ansem answered. "Just grab my hand."  
  
Sora reached for his hand. "Wait...No...If Kairi likes Riku...Then let it be. I want her happy. Not sad." Sora explained.  
  
"But she will be happy with you! Just grab my hand!" Ansem said. Darkness surronded them.  
  
"Okay..." Sora said reaching for his hand "Come on..." Ansem mumbled.  
  
"Wait..." Sora said noticing the darkness. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" Ansem said grabbing Sora hand.  
  
"AGH!" Sora yelled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SORA! SORA!" Kairi said looking at Sora.  
  
"Ugh...What happened?" Sora asked. Sora looked at his hair. Which was now Silver. "HOLY CRAP! NOT FUNNY RIKU!"  
  
"Wasn't me..." Riku said.  
  
"It turned Silver when you woke up" Kairi said.  
  
"I wondor why?" Sora asked himself. **_'Becuase You are a part of me!'_** "WHO THE HELL IS TALKING?! ANSEM!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked, feeling his forehead.  
  
"Yeah..." **_'Try me...'_** "GET OUT!"_** 'No...Looks like I'm gonna have to take control...Here we go...'**_ "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"Sora?" Riku asked. "You okay."  
  
**"Yes..."** Sora answered. Sora drew his Keyblade and aimed at Kairi. **"Die..."  
**  
"SORA!" Riku yelled drawing his Keyblade.  
  
"RIKU HELP! Kairi yelled.  
  
End of chapter Two!!!  
  
R&R! 


	3. Sora's Lost Control

_**((A/N:I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SQUARE ENIX...shut up...STOP...GET OU OF MY HEAD!!!!!))**_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Truth  
Chapter Three  
Sora's Lost Control**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kairi!" Riku said. He dashed at Sora and cut him up pretty bad.  
  
**"Ow...That tickled...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! COME BACK!"** Sora/Ansem gloated. He walked in their direction.  
  
"Riku...help...him..." Kairi said.  
  
"Alright..." Riku agreed. He hid Kairi and went to face Sora. _'Why...Sora...You bastard...'  
_  
**"Hello...I'll be your Grim Reaper today."** Sora/Ansem said. **"Time to-"** He paused.  
  
"What?" Riku muttered.  
  
"Get out of me you bastard..." Sora said.** "Never..."** Sora/Ansem said.  
  
'Holy crap. His voice!' Riku thought.  
  
_-Flashback-_  
  
**"Join me"** Riku/Ansem said.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
**"Join the darkness..."**  
  
What do you mean?! What about Kairi?!"  
  
**"Don't worry...She's coming."**  
  
"Shut up! Your not Riku!"  
  
"Ugh Sora" Riku said.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Help me..."  
  
_-End of Flashback-_  
  
'It's Ansem' Riku thought. "ANSEM!"  
  
**"Good guess...Your right...Riku isn't it?"** Sora/Ansem said.  
  
"Shut the $#% UP YOU BASTARD!" Riku yelled. "LET SORA FREE!"  
  
**"Why?"** Sora/Ansem asked. "Because of my hair $$hole..." Sora chuckled.  
  
"Yeah...What the nice one said!" Riku agreed.  
  
"Nice one...I'm Sora...bastardly as always..." Sora said.  
  
"Shut up...not now...Kairi's hurt." Riku said.  
  
"WHAT? ILL BUST UP THAT $$HOLE RIGHT NOW!" Sora said.  
  
"Ansem...Let's do this..." Riku said.  
  
**"My pleasure."** Ansem/Sora said.  
  
They dashed at each other.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You hurt her?! YOU DIDN'T!" Sora yelled.  
  
**'Too bad...I did...Now Shut up while I kill you buddy here.'** Ansem replied.  
  
"YOU!" Sora yelled.  
  
**'SHUT UP BOY!'** Ansem yelled. Darkness came and bound Sora.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Sora was cut off at darkness covered his mouth. A screen came up in the darkness and showed was Ansem saw.  
  
**'Watch your friend die!!!!!!!!!'** Ansem said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ansem/Sora slashed Riku. "Damn you..." Riku said as he fell on his knees.  
  
**"Your dead...and you know it..."** Ansem/Sora said.  
  
"Yeah...But I did this for Sora...and Kairi..." Riku explained.  
  
**"Now you will-"** Ansem/Sora stopped. "Riku...Get the #%$ UP AND STAB ME THEN TWIST!" Sora said.  
  
"What?" Riku asked. "Are you crazy?" He got up asking Sora "This is Oblivion...It wont open your heart like Oathkeeper or Your Keyblade!!!"  
  
"Get...Kairi's Charm..." Sora said. "HURRY!"  
  
Riku rushed to Kairi. "Kairi gimmie your charm!" Riku said.  
  
"Why?" Kairi asked in tears.  
  
"TO SAVE SORA!"  
  
"Okay" She said as she handed him the Oathkeeper charm. "Give it back though."  
  
"Gotcha" Riku said t he ran back to Sora.  
  
"DO IT!!!!!" Sora yelled in agony. Riku could tell he was losing against Ansem.  
  
"YAH!" Riku said as he twisted the Keyblade into Sora heart. Ansem was seen leaving and Sora fell down on his knees.  
  
"What a living hell..." Sora said before he passed out.  
  
Four hours later Sora awakened. "Oh god...My back...SO STIFF!" He almost yelled.  
  
Kairi entered the room with tears and she looked at Sora who was struggling to get get up. "SORA!!!!!!!" She yelled. "RIKU COME HERE!"  
  
Riku walked in with flowers. "What's up?" He asked.  
  
Sora looked at the flowers. _'Those were for Kairi. Its true...They love each other...'_ Sora thought. "Nothing..."  
  
"Aren't You gonna tell him!?" Kairi asked Riku.  
  
_'OH CRAP! THEIR ENGAGED!?'_ Sora thought.  
  
"Oh fine...I got these flowers for...you man." Riku said.  
  
"WHY? YOUR GAY?!" Sora asked.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!! EVER HEARD OF 'Get well soon'?!" Riku yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry dude." Sora said punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"OW!" Riku yelped.  
  
"Oh sorry...Still sore from the fight?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah." Riku said.  
  
_'Hello Sora...'_ "HOLY CRAP GET OUT!"  
  
"ANSEM?!" Riku yelled.  
  
"Who?" Kairi asked laughing.  
  
"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Sora screamed.  
  
"God dammit." Riku said. _'Hi Riku...'_ "NOW HES IN MY HEAD!!!!!" Riku screamed.  
  
_'Kairi...'_ "A voice?" Kairi asked. "Get out Mr. Voice."  
  
_'SHUT UP! IM KING MICKEY!!!'_ King Mickey said.  
  
"Sorry." Sora said.  
  
_'Okay bye...'_ King Mickey said.  
  
"bastard..." Riku and Sora muttered.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay Sora!" Kairi said hugging him. This made him blush.  
  
"Uh...Kairi..." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah?" Kairi asked.  
  
"My back...stop...hugging...me...please..." Sora said in pain.  
  
"Oh sorry..." She said.  
  
"Help me up...I gotta pee..." Sora said.  
  
"Shut up..." Riku said and smacked my in the back.  
  
"MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!" SORA YELLED. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Sorry..." Riku said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riku had left to fly the ship which left Sora in the bathroom and Kairi in his room. Sora was taking a shower and Kairi was blushing because she was hearing Sora sing horribly. She got up and sat on his bed. She hopped off when she heard the water stop running. Sora came out dressed and with his old hair color back. "I think I liked it better silver." Kairi joked.  
  
"Hey...Don't joke me around like that..." Sora said. He sat on the bed and lazily layed down and streched out. "Don't call me a lazy bum because my back in pain...I think it's under labor..." He joked. He closed his eyes and opened them again for no reason. Kairi came and sat on the bed, next to him. She sort of blushed. Sora started to think really hard. 'What if I killed Riku and Kairi...Well, Whatever...It didn't happen at least...' Kairi poked him making him jump up in annoyance. "WHAT?!" Sora asked.  
  
**_[Kairi's Point of View]_**  
  
"Hey, Sora?" I asked.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"We're almost to that town..." I said almost saying that _I love him_..._'Phew...close'_  
  
I looked at his eyes and he looked at mine and I leaned over to kiss him.  
  
End of Chapter Three!  
  
R&R! 


	4. Traverse Town

_**((A/N: I dont wanna type this...yeh i do...I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!))  
**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Truth  
Chapter Four  
Traverse Town**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_[Kairi's Point of View]_**  
  
Just as Sora and me were about to kiss, the ship shook. _'Dammit Riku...'_ I thought. I walked off and into the cockpit. "What's wrong now?" I asked.  
  
"I have bad landing skills..." Riku said.  
  
_'No kidding' I thought.'_ "Whatever..." I said. "We're here now...SO LETS GO!" I said with a smile.  
  
**_[Sora's Point of View]  
_**  
_'What the hell just happened?'_ I thought._ 'Did I and Kairi almost kiss?'_ I shook it off and left my room.  
  
I walked into the cockpit and walked down the ramp. "What's up? This is Traverse Town?" I asked. I looked around at the buildings.  
  
"Yeah." Riku replied.  
  
"I'll go find a hotel!" Kairi voulenteered.  
  
I nodded and Riku shrugged. "So...Sora...What'd you two do in there?" Riku asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said blushing.  
  
"Your lying" Riku muttered.  
  
"Yeah...I guess." I said.  
  
"Did you two kiss?" Riku asked smirking.  
  
"HUH?! NO!" I said. _'At least I didn't lie to him!'_  
  
"I have security cameras you know." Riku said holding a tape that read 'Sora's Room'.  
  
"Uh..." I muttered.  
  
"Whatever..." Riku said. He pushed in the tape and watched.  
  
_-Tape-  
_  
_"Hey, Sora?" Kairi asked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We're almost to that town..." Kairi said.  
  
She looked at my eyes and I looked at hers and she leaned over to kiss me. Then the ship shook and I fell over._ "Wow...Sorry 'bout that Sora..." Riku said.  
  
_-End of Tape-_  
  
"That's okay..." I said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Gummi Ship, Sora was in the kitchen and Riku was snoozing in his room. Kairi was in the kitchen too.  
  
"Why'd you run off earlier?" Sora asked.  
  
"To find a hotel." Kairi answered.  
  
"But, we got rooms here...You went sight-seeing...." Sora laughed.  
  
"Yup!" Kairi said, smiling.  
  
**_[Kairi's Point of View]_**  
  
"Whatever..." Sora said biting a bannana.  
  
"Okay." I said walking into my room.  
  
_'He probaly forgot about earlier...When we almost kissed...'_ I thought.  
  
_**[Sora's Point of View]**_  
  
_'Looks like she forgot 'bout that thing earlier...the almost to be kiss...'_ I thought.  
  
**_[Author's Point of View]_**  
  
"Wah..." Sora muttered while he streched.  
  
Sora layed down in his bed. He remembered the night of the Heartless. "What Kairi said..." he said aloud.  
  
"What'd I say?" She asked passing his door.  
  
"Huh? Nothing!" Sora lied.  
  
"Okay..." She said and walked down the hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ZzZzZz" Riku snored.  
  
_-Knock!-  
_  
"What..." Riku muttered.  
  
"Can I come in?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why?" Riku asked.  
  
"I don't know..." he said. Riku nodded and he walked in.  
  
"Riku...Can I ask you something..." Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah...What?" Riku asked.  
  
"What do I do?" Sora asked.  
  
"About what?" Riku replied.  
  
"Kairi..." Sora answered.  
  
Riku yawned. "Jus' tell her..." He said laying down again.  
  
"Alright...Thanks man..." Sora said leaving.  
  
"I can't sleep with these two knocking on doors..." Riku muttered as he went into Town.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora sat down and sighed. Then, Kairi walked in. "Hello, lazy bum." She greeted.  
  
"Hi Kairi." he said.  
  
"What's up." she asked.  
  
"Nothing" He said. "Jus' tired. Good Night." He layed down.  
  
"Okay... Good Night" She said and walked out. "Sora..."  
  
"Yeah..." Sora asked.  
  
"Thanks...For saving me...back home..." She said and left.  
  
"Saving her?" He said aloud. He thoguht back to when he caught her. _'Oh duh...'_  
  
**_[Kairi's Point of View]  
_**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I snuck into Sora's room to leave a note, saying that I liked him. I got in and tip toed to his desk. _'Phew...made it'_ I thought. Then I heard Sora mutter something.  
  
"No...Don't...Don't do it Riku...I love Kairi too much..." he muttered in his sleep.  
  
_'HOLY MOLY!'_ I thought. _'HE LOVED ME!'_ I walked out and crumbled the paper.  
  
_'I'll try a kiss tommorow.'_ I thought as I went to sleep.  
  
**_[Author's Point of View]_**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora woke up to see a smiling Kairi in front of him. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sora yelled.  
  
Kairi giggled a bit. "Lazy bum's don't deserve breakfast." She said. "It's late."  
  
Sora looked at his clock. It read 12:39 PM. _'Oh crap.'  
_  
Kairi sat next to Sora. "Sora..." she said.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked falling dwon onto his bed.  
  
"You sleep talk...I heard you last night." She said.  
  
_'Uh oh...She does like Riku...'_ Sora thought.  
  
"Why do you think that Riku would steal...your soccer ball?" Kairi lied.  
  
"I don't know..." Sora said relieved.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris." Riku said.  
  
Sora nodded and Kairi waved. "Hi." She said.  
  
They all went out to see the town. "What's that?" Sora sked pointing at a Thug.  
  
"A Thug." Leon said. "They steal things."  
  
Sora held harn on to his Keyblade and Kairi held her charm. Riku just sighed. The Thug came up to them.  
  
"'ello. I'm 'ere to mug 'ou." He said. Heartless appeared and took out Leon and Yuffie. Aeris was fighting and Sora too. Riku was tackled and his Keyblade stolen. A Blonde haired man came and killed the heartless and helped Leon and Yuffie up.  
  
"Hello...Yuffie..." He sighed.  
  
"CLOUDY WOUDY!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"Oh my god...IT'S CLOUD!" He shrugged. Leon shrugged too.  
  
"Cloud, huh?" Sora asked.  
  
Cloud saw the Keyblade. "Yeah...I know where the Thug went." Cloud said. "To a night club. You gotta kiss your date to get in..."  
  
"I NEED MY KEYBLADE!" Riku yelled.  
  
"Fine...We'll go...But, no one here is in love...Well, I know I'm not..." Leon said.  
  
They all thought and Yuffie came up with couples. "Sora and Yuffie, Cloud and Aeris, Riku and Kairi, and Leon and...uh...No one." Yuffie explained.  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Anyways...I'm not going." Cloud and Leon said.  
  
"Me neither." Aeris said.  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot...We gotta go protect Cid today...Damn..." Yuffie said embaressed.  
  
Riku sighed.  
  
"WE'LL BREAK IN!" Sora suggested.  
  
"The gaurds are too strong, even for me." Cloud said.  
  
"But, you wiped out the Heartless easy!" Sora said.  
  
"Too strong." Cloud said.  
  
"Dammit!" Sora said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So that's the club..." Kairi and Sora said.  
  
"Yes..." Riku said. _'This would be perfect for Sora and Kairi.'  
_  
"Go Riku...Go Kairi..." Sora said.  
  
"AHH damn...My leg..." Riku faked. "I twisted it."  
  
"Oh crap...We're in trouble..." Sora said.  
  
"You two have to go..." Riku said.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" Sora and Kairi yelled.  
  
"For my keyblade..." Riku said.  
  
"Fine..." They said.  
  
They left to the line and Riku peeked over there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_'This is for Riku...FOR RIKU!'_ They thought.  
  
They were up next. The couple in front of them made out and they went in.  
  
"Okay...To get ein...You gotta kiss each other...Well, do it..." The Bouncer said.  
  
"Okay..." Kairi said. Sora nodded.  
  
They looked each other in the eyes, like before.  
  
End of Chapter Four!  
  
R&R! GOOD STUFF! NOT BAD!!! bad people sending reviews...i got some good and some bad...GOOD I WANT!!!!! 


	5. The Night Club

_**((A/N: Nyaaagh...Ansem is in my head...i think so...i dun know...wutever...i dun own squaresoft but ill trade for a BUCK!!!))**_  
  
_Any wayz...I WOKE UP AND FOUND FOUR REVIEWS...one suked tho...BUT THX PPL!  
_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Truth  
Chapter Five  
The Club**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_[Kairi's Point of View]_**  
  
We leaned in to each other...slowly. The Bouncer sneezed, " He said. I shot him an evil glare and continued to lean towards Sora.  
  
**_[Author's Point of View]_****_((WAHT?!))  
_**  
Cloud and Leon watched below as Sora and Kairi leaned towards each other. Riku watched but got the sudden urge to...pee..._**((Thought i wouldve said break the kiss?!)) MUAHAHAHAHAHAH))**_ Aeris_**((Um))**_and Yuffie looked closly and happyly...  
  
"Look at them go!" Yuffie yelled in jealousy.  
  
Aeris was holding a flag that said 'GO SORA AND KAIRI GO!'((Don't ask...))  
  
**_[Kairi's Point of View]_**  
  
We leaned closer and closer until...our lips met. **_((WHY KAIRI! I THOUGHT SHE LIKED ME! huh? on air? I MEAN YAY! laughs nervously))_** I found the sudden urge to slip my tounge past our lips to meet his...which happened. I broke it, blushing and Sora didn't notice...I hope. "Yay..." the bouncer said throwing confetti into the air. "Now go in and get lost." We walked inside.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_[Author's Point of View]_**  
  
"Look! Over there!" Sora yelled over the music. "There's the Thug!" Sora walked over to the Thug.  
  
"Eh? You again? SECRUITY!" The Thug yelled. "This guy is annoying meh."  
  
"Ok..." The Bouncer said. **_((different one...))_** "Come on pal." He grabbed Sora's arm.  
  
"WHAT?! HE STOLE MY FRIEND'S SWORD!" Sora struggled and yelled.  
  
"Sword eh?" The bouncer said. "Welp...Gonna hafta beat ya up!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sora yelled.  
  
**_[Sora's Point of View]_**  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
"See yah!" He said punching me.  
  
"Pfft..." I said falling back.  
  
"SORA!" Kairi said. "I-" Is all I heard before blacking out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_[Leon's Point of View]_**  
  
"What's taking them?" I asked Cloud.  
  
"I think...OH CRAP!" Cloud said peeking throught the window.  
  
"WHAT?!" I asked.  
  
"THE BOUNCER KNOCKED OUT SORA AND IS HURTING KAIRI!" He said.  
  
"GO GET HIM!" I yelled.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" He yelled back runnig to Aeris and dragged her to the Bouncer at the door and quickly _kissed_ her.  
  
"Go ahead." he said.  
  
Cloud dragged Aeris in. "It was for Sora alright?" Cloud said.  
  
"Yeah..." Aeris mumbled.  
  
"YAH!" Cloud punched the Bouncer and multiple people from killing Sora.  
  
"What's wrong with saying-" Kairi was cut off by Cloud.  
  
"People hate them..." Cloud said. "Watch..." He drew his sword and everyone gasped and ran away from Cloud's sword.  
  
"Wow..." Kairi gasped.  
  
"Let's go..." Cloud said grabbing Sora and ran out of the Night Club with Kairi. A hooded fighure in the coner stood up and followed them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Riku...You could've summoned your keyblade at any time?!" Kairi said pissed off. "COULD YOU HAVE?!"  
  
"Yeah..." Riku muttered.  
  
"WHAT?! THEN WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Kairi yelled.  
  
"I did it for-" Riku was cut off.  
  
_SMACK!!!_  
  
"Oh crap that hurt!" Riku said rubbing his cheek. "Damn Kair-"  
  
_SMACK!!!_  
  
"NYAAGH!" Riku screamed. "AGH! THA-"  
  
_SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!_  
  
"AGH!" Riku said falling down. "Nyaagh!"  
  
"BASTARD!" Kairi yelled stomping off.  
  
Kairi walked out of the Gummi Ship to find Aeris, Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud sitting on the ground. Leon was dozing off while Yuffie was yelling _'SQUALL!'_. Cloud was polishing his sword and Aeris was staring at a flower. Kairi walked up to them and sat down. "damn Riku..." Kairi muttered.  
  
Riku came out too and sat away from Kairi. A hooded figure came and drew out a small orb. In his other hand was a Keyblade much darker than Riku's or Sora's. "Welcome to your death..." He said. " I am Barg, One of the _**Ten Dark Keyblade Masters**_."  
  
"Well...Prepare to Lose!" Riku said drawing his Keyblade, which he named 'Oblivion'.  
  
Leon drew his Gunblade, Cloud his Buster Sword, Aeris her Rod, and Yuffie her Ninja-star thigies..._**((TELL ME IN REVIEW!!!))  
**_  
Barg raised he hands and Leon and Cloud were shot backwards into a local store, which knocked them out. A blode haired man came out with a spear. "Cloud, Yuffie an' Aeris?" He said. "Cid's cumin' ta help ya out"  
  
Barg raised his hands at Aeris and Yuffie and they were shot back and then at Kairi and Cid. Kairi was losing consiousnous**_((ugh...))_**quickly.  
  
"Prepare for death" Barg said.  
  
"Ugh..." Kairi muttered before blacking out.  
  
**_END OF CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOO HOOO!!!  
  
Oh no...satrting to sound like Selphie again...........R&R THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!...OH NO!!!!!!!!!NOT SELPHIE!!!!_** _**oh yah... surry fer the short chappie...NOT HER AGAIN!!!NYAAAGH!**_


	6. Sora VS Barg

_**((Sorry for the long update but i was tryingto beat KH then i got HALO 2 then o got Chain of Memories so ya know...but here is the next chappie!!!))**_

_Oh and Mr-Dude, you really are a great reveiwer and keep me going. YOU SAVED THE STORY! HOOORAHH!!!!_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Six**

**Sora VS Barg**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Weaklings..." Barg said. He walked towards the ship and felt a tug on his leg. Riku was pulling on Barg's leg, trying to save Sora from anymore pain. He was too hurt from the Night Club. He grabbed Barg's leg harder and tried to reach his Keyblade at the same time. He was unsuccessful. Barg kicked Riku with his other leg and set Riku on fire then cast a water spell on him. "Hah..." Barg continued into the Gummi Ship and walked down the hall and checked each room. He heard someone talking in one of the rooms. He eavesdropped.

_'I don't understand...How could Cloud not be able to defeat the Bouncers if he easily killed the Heartless in the alleyway...' _Sora asked himself, "I don't understand...But kissing Kairi was really worth it. Heheheh...Ow..." Sora stiffened from the pain as he tried to laugh.

"AHA!" Someone yelled as they tried to ram the door down. "Ahh!!! That hurt!!!" Sora laughed at this when he just ran into the door. "Is this opened?" The voice asked.

"Yah." Sora replied. "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

"Bad Guy..." The voice replied.

"Then the door is locked."

"Oh, okay. HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!!" The voice said as the door opened. A hooded figure walked into the room and pulled out a very dark Keyblade. He took off his hood. "My name is Barg. I am one of the **Ten Dark Keyblade Masters**. We are out to kill all Heartless and _goody goody_ Keyblade Masters."

"Okay...Hey! I'm not Goody Goody!!!" Sora said as he tried to get upin a failed attempt.

"Well, I don't like your hair. It would look better in silver." Barg suggested.

"Aw shut up!" Sora yelled.

"Why? I thought I was popular..." Barg cried out.

"I just met you."

"Um...I'm your father!"

"Stop ripping off Star Wars."

"But it's true Sora."

"Wha?!"

"Hahahahahahah!"

"No!" Sora struggled to get out of the bed but just fell out of it and yelped.

"I'm just not a good father!" Barg said, laughing. He walked over to Sora and grabbed him by his throat. He pushed him up against a wall. "After your father, _AKA Me_, left your mother, I went out to Traverse Town. I was poor with no Munny. I was taken in by Five men with Key-Shaped Sowrds. They taught me to fight and then one day I got this baby." He pointed to his Keyblade with his free arm. "I call it Ultron. After my Keyblade came to me, I recruited Four other people, and they eventually became Keyblade Masters like you and me. I know Riku is one too. And your friend, Kairi, will become one too! I'm here to give you an offer, Sora. If you join me, and persuade Kairi and Riku to join me, I will spare your other friends outside. Then we will become the **Thirteen Dark Keyblade Masters!**" He smirked. Sora tried to struggle out of Barg's grasp.

"No...You may be my father, but I won't let you take over my heart with darkness!" Sora said in a hoarse voice. Barg just shook his head.

"But Sora...Understand this." Barg laughed. " You will be saving the world, but you justwon't bebothered by us or other goody goody people. It's the same as now but you don't have to fight us and be with annoying people." Barg laughed again.

"No! It's not the same! Darkness is your heart! The Heartless can easily kill you and your nine friends!" Sora said.

"Sora, Sora, Sora..." Barg said. "You have much to learn, my boy."

"No! The dad I knew wouldn't do this! Your not my father anymore! I'm not your boy!!!" Sora said.

"I'll give your Five days to think about this offer. Then I'll come back for you." Barg laughed, again. "Until then, think about you and your friends safety. Hahahahahahah!" Barg smiked and threw Sora into his bed and walked out of the Gummi Ship.

"Sora?" Someone asked.

"Ioy'a ikjsi?" Sora mumbled with a pillow in his face.

"What? You silly bum." Kairi said looking at Sora.

" Who's there? Oh hey Kai." Sora said struggling with the pillow.

"You should still be in bed. Cloud and Leon are looking for a guy who attacked us, Aeris is treating Riku, and Yuffie is in the kitchen." Kairi said.

"That guy..." Sora trailed off.

"He was in here?! Did he hurt you?" Kairi said. She looked worried.

"He is..." Sora trailed off again.

"He looked familiar though..." Kairi said.

"He's my dad..." Sora said.

"What?! No wonder why he looks familiar! Are you serious!?" Kairi asked. She was surprised.

"Yeah." Sora said, looking at his feet. He got up from the bed and walked into his bathroom and started to sing.

Kairi started to giggle and sat down in a chair.

"Hello Kairi..." A voice said.

"Who are you?!" Kairi asked, fear rising in her heart. He had silver hair and piercing eyes.

"I am the great Ansem! I am here to help you. I will show you a vision tonight when to sleep. It will be the future. Then I will ask to to make a choice." He said. And with that he dissapeared.

"Hmm, He seemed nice." Kairi said to herself.

"Who seems nice?" Sora asked coming out of the shower, in a white T-Shirt and black shorts.

"Oh, Nothing, I was looking at a book." Kairi lied.

"Which one?" Sora asked looking at his small((And I mean small))book collection.

"Um...That one" Kairi said pointing at 'Winnie the Pooh'.

"Oh yeah, he is nice." Sora said laughing. All of a sudden, the door burst opened and Yuffie came in crying.

**END OF CHAPPIETER SIX!!! Wonder what happened, mebbe it was Riku! AHHHHHHHH...I dont like him too much, oh wait thats Kefka i dont like...**

**R&R OR ELSE...Ill sick Kefka on you!**


	7. The Fight Before Christmas

_**((Ahem...Christmas Special!!!! Sorta...))**_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Seven**

**Fight Before Christmas**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"What happened!" Sora yelled.

"It's Riku!" Yuffie cried.

"What happened!" Sora yelled again.

"He...He...wanted a sandwich and I cut myself cutting the cheese for it and he made fun of me..." Yuffie explained.

"It's okay, but we thought it was worse." Kairi said. Sora laughed.

"My feelings are not important?!" Yuffie yelped.

"No, their improtant, but you made it sound like he was dead." Kairi said, a bit worried about Riku.

"Oh...Sorry, Kairi." Yuffie said. Sora still laughed.

"Oh, man...That was great!" Sora said.

"Meanie!" Yuffia said, then slapped Sora.

"Yeah, Sora! You don't care about Yuffie's feelings?!" Kairi yelled.

"But-"

_SMACK!_

"OW!!! Kai! It-"

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!!!!!!!!!_

"Sora?"

"Sora!"

"Uh oh..." Kairi said.

"Sora!!!" Kairi grabbed Sora and started to shake him, but he didn't move. "SORA!!!" Kairi started to cry, and she shook him harder. "Sora..." She hugged him and cried.

"Nyaagh..." Sora awoke.

"Sora!" Kairi said, and hugged him very hard. This made him blush.

"Er...Kai."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sooo sorry..." Kairi said.

"Kairi!!!" Sora yelled.

"What?"

"Your killing me!" Sora said, struggling. He really wanted to stay like that, but he was blushing to much.

"HELP!!! HELP!!!!" Someone said from outside.

"Stop moving and I'll help!!!" Someone else said. Sora knew it was Leon and Yuffie.

"Then Help!!!" Yuffie yelled.

"Who would stick their toungue on a pole! AND IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER! YUFFIE! DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN?" Leon said.

"HELP ME SQUALL!!!"

"Those two..." Kairi said.

"They are sogonna get married."

"Okay..." Kairi said trailing off.

"It's gonna be Christmas in a week." Sora said.

"I gotta go shopping!" Kairi said running out.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I gotta find the perfect thing for Kai." Sora said to himself. "I mean it's Christmas Eve!!!"

"Well, your slow. I got everyone something three days ago." Riku said.

"Do you think Aeris will like this?" Cloud said holding up a red dress.((The same dress she wore in Final Fantasy VII))

"Maybe..." Riku replied.

"She had one like this but she lost it in a Heartless attack." Cloud said.

"I bet she'll love it!" Sora said. "I bet Kai will like this." Sora held up a pair of earrings. "Perfecto." Sora ran to the clerk.

"I bet he likes her." Cloud said.

"No duh, he said that on the way here!" Riku sighed.

"He did?" Cloud asked. Riku sighed once again.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooo...WHEN DO WE OPEN PRESENTS?" Yuffie asked.

"Soon." Cloud said, tapping his foot.

"Why soon? Why not now?!" Yuffie yelled.

"Because Riku ain't here yet! Shut up!" Leon said.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but some Heartless held me up." Riku said walking into the ship.

"Yay! Presents!" Yuffie jumped into the pile of presents next to the tree.

"Okay..." Everyone said.

"This one's from Cloudy!" Yuffie said, and Cloud winced from the name. She ripped it open and got a rock.

"You get that for all the times you stole my materia." Cloud said.

"This is cool! I'll use it to bash Heartless!!!" Yuffie said.

"Damn! She was supposed to hate it!!!" Cloud said, stomping his foot.

"This one is for me." Aeris said grabbing the present from Cloud. She carefully opened it and looked it. She started to cry. "Thank you!" She hugged Cloud and he blushed! Cloud blushed!!!

"Er...Your Welcome." Cloud said.

Later on there was onlythree presents left under the tree. Leon got sword polish from everybody. Aeris got magic training cards for Merlin's Magic School. Sora got socks and shirts. Riku got rocks from everone except Yuffie. Yuffie got him socks. Yuffie got rocks from everbody. Kairi got nice things like clothes and stuff. Cloud got sword polish and a messed up sock that was too small. The three presents still under the treewere for Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie. The one from Yuffie was from Kairi.

"Oh, thank you! Thanks Kairi!!!" Yuffie said when she opened up a shuriken pouch. "Thank you!!!"

"No problem." Kairi replied.

The one for Sora was from Kairi also. Sora opened it and got a charm. It wasn't Kairi's charm, but a Poapu((spelling?)) Charm. "Thanks Kai."

"No problem!" Kairi replied again.

"I'll be sure to equip it real soon." Sora said eyeing the charm.

The one for Kairi was from Sora. She opened it and it was a jewelery box. She opened it and loved it. "Thank you Sora!!! THANK YOU!!!" Kairi said with a death-grip on Sora.

"You're Welcome!" Sora said. He was really liking the way Kairi was hugging him. He started to blush beet red.

"Kai, you're gonna kill him." Riku said. "He's turning red." Riku laughed.

"Oh sorry Sora." Kairi said.

"It's okay..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Riku were walking around town looking for stuff to do. "Why did we open our presents before Christmas?" Sora asked Riku.

"Cause Yuffie said she would mug us all." Riku explained.

"Oh..." Sora said.

"Ahem...It has been five days!" Barg said floating down from the sky.

"Dammit!" Sora said.

"So?"

"No way! I'm not joining you!" Sora yelled.

"Too bad...I'm gonna have to kill you." Barg said drawing his Keyblade. Sora drew his aswell. Barg charged at Sora and made a upwards slash, hitting Sora. Riku drew his Keyblade and charged at Barg but he made a barrier around Sora and himself. Barg ran up the barrier wall and dove down onto Sora. Sora yelped and jumped up and kicked Barg in the face, a move Riku taught him. Barg flinched and charged a beam of light and hundreds of rays shot at Sora. It hit him directly in the chest. Each and everyone of them. Sora flew backwards in the barrier wall and fell foward onto his knees.

"This isn't working!" Sora said to himself.

"You can't beat me!" Barg said, walking up to Sora, pointing Ultron at Sora's face.

"Nyaaagh..." Sora said. _'Wait! The Charm Kairi gave me!'_ Sora kicked Barg in the face like before and reached into his pocket. He grabbed the charm and attached it to his Keyblade. It transformed into an orange keyblade with a Star at the end. Sora aimed at Barg and threw the Keyblade at him. It hit Barg and caused a Star shaped explosion. Barg took the entire explosion as it imploded into him.

"Argh!" Barg said, falling onto his back. "I will not give up on you Sora." With that, he dissapeared.

"Heheheh..." Sora laughed before passing out.

**End of Chappieter Sevon...**

**R&R...I think im going sane not insane.**


	8. Ansem and Alex, The 2nd Dark Master

**_((I wrote this chappie listening to 'Simple and Clean'. So it should be good. hehehehehe snicker))_**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Eight**

**Ansem and Alex**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Kai." Sora said walking up to Kairi.

"Hey Sora." Kairi replied, sitting in a chair munching on chips.

"Kairi? I have to tell you something." Sora said.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked.

"I have to go...go away...forever...you left me cold going out with Riku." Sora yelled.

"I never went out with him!"

"Sure..."

"But I didn't!"

"Yes you did!!!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Sora said and then slapped her.

"Sora..." Kairi said through teary eyes.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_"Please Oh baby, Don't go..."_

"Please Sora! Believe me!!! I didn't!!!"

"Now you lie to me Kai...No, I shouldn't even speak your name as a disgrace..." Sora said before turning away. Barg appeared and held out his hand.

"Come Sora..."

"No Sora!!! Don't!!!" Kairi yelled at Sora.

"You broke my heart, and justice diserves this..." Sora said as he dissappears with Barg. Tears flew down Kairi's cheeks.

"Sora! No!!!" Kairi yelled.

"Well now you see the future, do you not?" Ansem said walking next to Kairi. "Grab my hand and I will help you prevent this."

"O-O-Okay..." Kairi said and held out her hand. Ansem's nice, welcoming face turned to an evil, angry face. "What?! Get away from me!"

"Submit to the Darkness!!!!" Ansem went to grab Kairi's hand but his hand set onto fire. "Argh!"

"Don't touch her!!!" Sora yelled at Ansem.

"Sora?" Kairi gasped.

"Sora?! How on earth did you get in here?! This is Kairi's dream!!!" Ansem yelled in confusion.

"Easily. I don't know how, but I easily did!" Sora said with a cheesy grin.

"Hmm..." Ansem thought aloud. "I see..."

"See what?!" Sora demanded.

"That soon you'll be trapped in here and Kairi will be under my control!"

"What?" Kairi and Sora said in unision.

"Submit!" Ansem grabbed Kair's hand and she turned total black and Sora was engulfed in darkness.

"Kai!"

"Sora! I-" Kairi tried to say before her mouth was gagged with darkness.

"Kai? Kairi!!!" Sora yelled struggling.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi? Wake up! Sora won't wake up either..."

"What's going on..."

"I wish we knew."

"Look! She's coming too!"

"Great! Go check on Sora!"

"Kairi? You okay?"

"**Of course I am! I always seem to be that way.**" Kairi said...

"Familiar outburst..." Riku thought.

"Sora's still out." Leon said walking into the room.

"Great..." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Hardy Harr Harr..." Yuffie teased.

"**Will you mongrels shut up! I mean huh? Where am I?**"

"The kid still asleep?" Cid asked walking inside of the room.

"Kai? You alright?" Riku asked sitting at her bedside.

"Damn kid! Friggin Keybearer knocked out! FROM NOTHING AT ALL!!!" Cid yelled.

"**Shut up that's my lover your stampeding about!!!**" Kairi yelled...

This shocked everybody but Riku. "Man, you did a better cover-up last time." Riku smirked.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"Ansem, the Lord of Darkness, showed Kairi some scene she hates and he offered help. Kairi accepted and Ansem took over. Her hair will turn silver soon." Riku explained.

"**Aha...You're too good Riku...**" with that, Kairi's hair turned silver. "**You can't defeat me now! Sora is in here too!!! And I have the Oathkeeper charm!**" With that the Oathkeeper appeared in her hands. "R-R-R-Riku, H-Help me..."

"Kai! I'll get that keyblade, no matter what!" Riku charged at Ansem and grabbed her wrist. Riku twisted it and Kairi's low pain tolerance took affect onto Ansem aswell. He dropped the Oathkepper and Riku used it the he did on Sora. Stab and Twist. Ansem and Sora came out and Sora pratically flew into the room.

"Kai!" Sora said rushing up to her. He caught her while she fell.

"Sor...a..." And with that she passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------

A nurse walked up to Sora and started to cry. "No! No!!!!" Sora yelled.

"Kairi is..._fine_...but your not..." The nurse said before her skin dissapeared revealing a hooded figure. She had long black flowing hair. She had a bright Keyblade, much brighter then Barg's. "You must die for rejecting us Sora!"

"What?!" Sora summoned his Keyblade. Cloud and Leon stood up, blades in hand, to defend Sora. They all charged at her. Leon turned into a frog and Cloud stopped mid-way.

"Agh!"

"What? Cloud, what's wrong!?" Sora asked. Cloud then walked over to his chair with a blank face and Leon hopped onto his. Everyone had a blank face except for Sora and the other Keybearer.

"My name is Alex. I will be your grim reaper today!" Alex then dove at Sora and_ kissed_ him. Alex _kissed_ Sora. On the lips. In Matrix style. With the chicken dance on. WTF?

"Wha?" Sora asked confused.

"Heh." Alex laughed. With that she_ kissed_ Sora again and dissappeared.

"Okay..." Sora said to himself when Leon hopped onto Yuffie's lap. Sora's heart felt heavy, but yet he felt good.

**END OF CHAPPIETER!!! Err... 8**

**R&R or ill sick some crazy man with a poking stick...Ha! he is insane, with crazy...er...feet! heheheheh...**


	9. Who are you?

**_((Now, for the momment you've all been waiting for...THE NEXT CHAPTER!))_**

**

* * *

**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Nine**

**Who are you?**

**

* * *

**

"What...just...happened..." Sora asked himself, once everyone started to come back to reality.

"Sora? Where is that crazy girl?" Riku asked.

_"Alex? She left..."_ Sora said blankly.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

_"I don't know..."_ Sora replied.

"Sora?" Aeris asked. She put a hand on his shoulder, and it was very...stiff..."Are you okay, Sora?"

_"Yeah..."_ Sora said.

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" A nurse asked.

"Messanger..." A voice answered.

"..." Cloud glared at the door. He has known this voice for quite a while. And he doesn't like it at all.

"Come in." The nurse replied. The door cracked open. It was opened with a electro-mag rod, and a red head walked in. He had a blue suit on with matching black boots. He had goggles on his head and electric proof gloves to prevent his rod getting the best of him. He had a slick smile on him.

"You!" Cloud yelled. The man looked up at Cloud.

"You!" He yelled.

"Reno?" Aeris asked.

"I thought you died!" Cloud and Reno both yelled. "Grr... Stop copying me! You! Stop it!"

"What's going on?" Riku asked Aeris.

"Well...Back on our old planet, Reno and Cloud hated each other's guts." Aeris explained. "But that was when they were about 15 years old. Now their about 24 each."

"Reny!" Yuffie yelped in glee. Reno looked at Yuffie.

"..." Reno sighed.

"Heh..." Cloud laughed.

"You see, Riku, Reno and Yuffie used to date each other. Then the heartless attacked and Reno let Yuffie get on his spot on the escape vessal. Him and his fellow '_Turks_' went on to the castle on our planet to fight. The Turkswas the gang Reno was in. He was second command. The leader Tseng _was_ so awsome..." Aeris explained, with much sorrow in the last couple of words. "But he died..."Cloud glared down Reno, and Reno glared down Cloud, and Yuffie was trying to get down with Reno.

"Yuff! Get off of me!" Reno yelled, shaking his leg to get Yuffie off. Another man with a blue suit, much better ironed, walked in. He had sunglasses on and had a black beard. He was also...um...how to put it...bald.

"Reno are you done yet?" He asked.

"Rude! Get her off of me!" Reno yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuffie cried. Literally, _cried_.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore! I have found someone else!" Reno yelled.

"But...But...I loved you, Reny...WHY! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuffie cried again.

"Her name is Alex...She has a keyblade you know? Very hot!" Reno explained.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to Reno. "A-A-Alex!" Cloud asked.

"Yeah why?" Reno asked, tilting his head. "You wanna meet her? She's here ya know. Come on in babe!"

**Surely, the same Alex walked in.**

"Hey guys!" Alex said waving.'

"You! You bastard!" Cloud yelled. He drew out his Buster Sword and charged at her. She revealed her Keyblade and flew into the air.

"Want me to cast my spell on you as I did Reno and Sora?" Alex asked evily.

"What! Spell!" Cloud asked, braking. Everyone had the same blank face except Rude, Reno, Cloud, and Sora.

_"Spell..."_ Sora mumbled.

"Wait a friggin' second! A spell on me!" Reno yelled. "And why ain't Rude phased out!"

"Because! He has no mind to phase. He doesn't talk enough." Alex explained floating downwards to Cloud.

"Get away from me you-you-you BASTARD!" Cloud yelled, waving his sword madly. Alex just neared him.

_SPARKLE!_

"What's that noise!" Alex asked, turning to Reno.

"Heh...You little! You betrayed me!" Reno yelled diving at Alex.

_SLAM!_

"Woah...strong broad..." Reno muttered, then fell to his knees.

Alex turned to Aeris and revived her mind.

"Huh? You! Don't hurt anyone anymore!" Aeris yelled, wagging her finger at Alex.

"AHA!" A voice yeleld from behind the door. it shook as someone rammed it. "...ow..."

"Huh!" Both women turned to the door.

"Is this door open?"

"Yes." Alex answered.

The door flew open and revealed Barg.

"AHA!" Barg yelled flew into the air and charged into the room. Too bad for him that he flew a tad too high.

_BANG!_

He whamed his head on the doorframe.

_Click._

"What the?" Alex turned to the doorframe. As did Aeris, and Rude. Cloud too. But Reno couldn't. He was very badly hurt.

"I knew it. Reno always picks the bad ones."

"Wha?" Aeris looked up. "Tseng!"

"In the flesh." He said. He had the smae suit that the Turks had. He had long flowing black hair. In his left hand was a pistol.

"Hah..." Alex turned to Cloud and kissed him the same way she did with Sora.

_'This feels so wrong...But yet...so good...'_ Cloud thought to himself.

Aeris felt a tear in her eyes.

"Heheheh..." She giggled. "That's a spell. Makes you forget about the one you care for the most." Alex turned to Sora to deepen the spell. "Makes you think about me! That's what I did with Reno. In the beggining it's like you are not really here. Just the body. Then you think you are my boyfriend. Hee hee!"

"You! That's horrible!" Tseng yelled, to defend Aeris.

"I know!" Alex yelled in glee. "Come Barg, we're outta here."

"But I wanna ice cream first!" Barg said.

"SHUT UP! LET'S GO!" Alex yelled poofing out with Barg.

Everyone turned back to normal again.

Kairi walked out of her room with a nurse.

"Sora! Are you okay? Sora?" Kairi said.

_"W-W-"_ Sora tried to repeat.

Riku looked up with much quetstion on his face.

"Sora?"

_"Who are you?"_ Sora asked.

**END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**R&R and sorry for the long update but i was too lazy...**


	10. Painful Memories

**((A/N: Well, next chapter!))**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter Ten**

**Painful Memories**

* * *

When we last tuned into _'The Truth'_, Alex cast spells on Sora and Cloud, and Kairi recovered. Kairi came to Sora, happily, but soon happiness leaves her as Sora states one sentence. 

_"Who are you?"_ Sora asked, almost chanting it.

"What?" Kairi asked back.

_"Who are you! Get_ away! WHO ARE YOU!" Sora yelled thrashing.

"W-What..." Kairi muttered her lip quivering. Riku sat up and grabbed Sora's collar.

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku angrily asked.

"I don't know this girl! Let go, Riku! I have a date now!" Sora yelled.

_"A date..."_ Kairi echoed.

Riku looked up. "What are you talking about!" Riku yelled. He really cared for Kairi and knew she liked Sora. He didn't want to see her like this.

"I have a date with Alex!" He yelled shoving Riku out of the way, before leaving the hospital waiting room. Cloud snapped out of his trance right afterwards. He looked up at Aeris.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Aeris asked.

_"Who are you?"_ Cloud asked, dumbfounded by the new face. _'Wow...she's pretty..WAIT, NO! I have Alex, and a date! Gotta hurry up!_' He thought.

_"Excuse me, I have_ a date to go to."

_"Wha?"_ Aeris asked. Tseng shook his head and stepped in front of Cloud.

"Tseng? You're alive! Wow! But I have a date to go to, now if you'll excuse me," Cloud said, trying to get past the former Turk.

"Strife...You care about Aeris! Don't ignore her like this!" Tseng yelled, grabbing Cloud's shoulders. Cloud struggled to get free.

"Let me go! Who's Aeris!" Cloud yelled, "I have to go see my Alex! Move!" He got free after Tseng lost grip in disbelief.

_'Oh my god! That Keyblade Master wasn't kidding!'_ Tseng thought. He stood up, "Turks! Let's go stop Alex!"

"Yeah..." Rude muttered getting up from his seat.

"Sure..." Reno said, holding his crotch, "Damn...What a kicker..." Leon arose from his seat after turning back into a human from a frog.

"Reno? Rude? Tseng?" He asked.

"Yup..." Reno said, leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, sort of yelling. Reno turned back to wink and he said,

"To save Spike's ass."

* * *

"Hello, boys!" Alex said, overlooking the two warriors in front of her. Cloud glanced to Sora, and Sora vice versa. 

"Hey! This is my girlfreind and my date!" Sora yelled.

"What the hell are you saying shorty! She's mine!" Cloud said, shoving Sora a bit.

"Shut up Spike!" Sora said, shoving back.

"Hey! Enough fighting, there's enough of me for everyone," Alex said, opening her arms for a hug. Then she closed the space in her arms. She grinned. The area around them turned pinkish and a bolt of electricity struck the two warriors. A typhoon of bad memories flushed through each of their minds. Sora fell to his knees and clutched his head. He yelled in pain, and gritted his teeth. The memories hit him harder and harder and each time he yelled louder and louder. They were in a park and the people there ran away when Heartless appeared around the three warriors. Sora fell to the ground and twisted in pain. Cloud also fell to his knees and clutched his head. His Buster Sword fell from the position on his back and he started to thrash his head around.

"Se...Se...phir..oth...Sephiroth..." Cloud managed to get out before more memories hit him. He screamed as loud as he could. Alex turned around and face the many Heartless around her.

"Shit..."

* * *

"Come on, I don't think they would go to a park!" The red-head argued. He grabbed his EMR(Electo-Mag Rod)from his pocket and turned it on, "On a date, I would have gone to a strip cl- 

"Shut up Reno. I think Strife and Sora went this way. I can smell Strife's cheap hair gel," Tseng said, "And Aeris is too innocent to be treated that way! We have to find Strife for her! No detours Reno! Aeris is too sweet for this kind of shit!"

"I like her," Rude said.

"No detours, Reno! Got it?" Tseng asked, demanding.

"Fine! Fine! Just thought we could use a little of this and that from the clud andthose ladies down the street which I know work and at the strip club, I'll be right back!" Reno said walking towrds the ladies, but Tseng grabbed his colalr and continued to the park.

* * *

"Not...This...Not...Defenders!" Alex staggered away from the huge purple Heartless with the sheilds. The Dog on one sheild growled as its eyes turned blue and spewed forth a breath of ice, "Shit!" 

Alex flew into the air and swooped out of the ice's path. Too bad for Cloud that he was unable to move. The ice hit Cloud and he yelled in pain from the memory typhoon and the ice breath.

"I..Ice...Bl..ack..Mat...eria..." Cloud said, breaking down even more.

"Fuc..." Alex started, "Wait a second...Boss'll kill me for saying that...He knows whenever I say a really bad word, and he wants to be a hero to kids after we emerge winners after defeating all of the Heartless and-

Just then, a Defender rammed into Alex.

"GAH!" Alex felw into a tree and fell onto the floor and staggered to stand up, "Ouch..." She started to rub her head. She summoned her bright Keyblade, as Barg flew down next to her, summoning his dark Keyblade.

"Alex! Are you all right?" Barg asked, blasting a Defender with a dark beam.

"Yeah, thanks," Alex replied, drilling through another Heartless, "That's all of 'em."

"Yeah..." Barg laughed, "No match for us, huh?"

"Guess not..." A different voice said, from behind them.

Barg turned around to face a bald man with sunglasses. Alex turned to face a certain red-head. Behind them, a man with black hair raised his gun. The red-head flipped the switch in his Elector-Mag Rod. The bald one rasied his fists.

"Shit..." Barg and Alex said, before Reno and Rude took down their targets in a brutel fight.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER!_**

**R&R! If this is short, sorry,I cant tell...I'm too stupid to tell. The next two chapters will be amusing to you guys, as Sora and Cloud reveal their pasts.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any Final Fantasy, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts Charcters or 'Simple and Clean' in the ealier chapter! I don't remember if there was a Disclaimer, soooo here is one! Don't sue!_**


	11. Turkie Time

**_((Well... Here comes me! I ish back!))_**

* * *

The Truth  
Chapter Eleven  
Turkie Time

* * *

"Get... Offa me!" Alex yelled, grabbing Reno's red hair and thrusted the Turk onto the ground. Grabbing her Keyblade, she twirled it in the air and charged towards the flame-headed man. Retaliating, the Turk grabbed his EMR and turned it on full blast. Charging at her, he leapt into the air.

"No way, you're kinda hawt." He called out, flipping to the side, dodging an Aerial Slash. Thrusting the rod into her stomach, he grinned. Her paralyzed body dropped to the floor. "You're up, Rude!"

The silent Assasin had his fists up in defense as Barg sent his Keyblade flying. "Strike Raid!" Barg yelled as the Keyblade flew at Rude. The Turk leapt over the key and socked Barg in the right cheek. Continuing from there, he punched his stomach, then his left cheek and ended with a roundhouse kick to his face. Thus, Barg was knocked out.

Tseng turned to Sora and Cloud, then he frowned. Cloud was on the ground, out cold, and Sora and leaning against a tree, still grimacing at the images in his head.

-Sora's Past-

"Dad!" A young boy called out. It was Sora, and surely, he was with Riku and Kairi. Sora's father, stood at his car, briefcase in hand. He picked Sora up, smiling at his son.

"Hey, Sora." He said.

"Where are you going, daddy?"

"I'm going to a place called Traverse Town."

"Why?"

"Because..." He then set Sora down next to Riku. "I need some time away. Away from these surroundings... Away from..." He then turned to where Sora's mother stood.

Riku looked at Barg. "But... If you're leaving, who will be Sora's dad?" He asked, more mature then Sora.

"I'll still be here." He turned to Sora. "In here." He said, the placed his right hand over where his heart was, and his left hand over Sora's.

"Right. Good luck daddy! I love you!" Sora sat, and ran back, then waved one last time.

Barg turned around, smiling to himself. The car turned into a Gummi ship, and blasted off.

Riku and Sora stared in amazment. "Wooooooooooooow..."

Every night after then, Sora had nightmares. Nightmares of his father's death. Every single one replayed in his head, over and over.

-Traverse Square-

Tseng hovered over Cloud, then grabbed Reno's EMR and twacked Cloud on the head with it. "Wake up..."

Cloud shot up, then almost socked Tseng. Seeing that he was hit with the EMR, he instead socked Reno. "Ouch...

Reno shot up, jumping at Cloud. "I didn't do it!"

"But it was your weapon, plus. I don't give a damn." Cloud responded, then woke Sora up.

"Unngh?" Sora muttered to himself. "Where's Kairi!"

Clound nodded. "Yeah." He turned to Tseng, and stood up. "Where's Aerith?"

Tseng smiled. "They're still back at the hospital." He said, and turned to walk back there.

Reno got on his hands and feet and began to crawl away towards the Strip Club, but Rude grabbed his collar and flung him in the direction of the hospital. "Hey!" He called out, about to attack Rude, but thought better than to fight someone better at hand-to-hand combat.

Rude pushed his sunglasses back further up his nose. As Cloud and Sora walked past the two Turks, he pointed at the hospital window. "You've got someone to apologize to." He simply said. That was most likely the most he's ever said at once.

Turning around, Reno stared at the window. "Ohh..." He noticed it was Yuffie.

Reno turned his head, nodding at Rude.

"It's Turkie Time."

* * *

_**  
Sorry if that was short, I was in a rush. I'll eventually reveal Cloud's Past, according to me. Trust me! R&R!**_


End file.
